Moon
by EllyattheDisco
Summary: Yoruichi is fed up with IchiRuki! as am i! Warning: lots of cute fluff! YoruIchi


Go

Moon

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ichigo x Yoruichi

Warning: Uhh… fluff? And a little angst on the side!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump!

A/N: XD I'm sorry I just really, really had to do this, I love YoruIchi and the world needs more YoruIchi love! Enjoy! And review or you'll make Hanatarou cry! And honestly, _I _couldn't handle making someone _that_ cute cry! Anyways, enjoy!

"_Talking aloud__**"**_

'_Thought__**'**_

'Stop your blubbering Yoruichi! Get control of yourself, he's here for one reason and one reason only, and you mustn't interfere!' Yoruichi clenched her fists in her lap as she mentally scolded herself. She opened her eyes as she looked at a sleeping Ichigo lying bandaged on her cot like before, in the cave she sometimes called home. 'He's here to save Rukia, why else would he risk his life unless he…' Yoruichi looked at Ichigo as his chest steadily rose up and down, "loved her." She whispered.

She stood, assuming cat form and leaping off the side of the cliff landing gracefully in the grass, 'a walk to clear my head', she thought as she pranced along the edge of the forest. Yoruichi knew the way she felt for him would only get her hurt but what could she do? It hurt to hear him murmur Rukia's name in his sleep, or to see him risk his life to save hers. And the fact that so many people hated the Kuchiki girl made her feel even worse. How could he love someone so hated? Evan her own brother hated her, even if Byakuya was a cold man, but she had also killed Kukkaku and Ganju's brother Kaien and now she was the cause of all this fuss and commotion in the Soul Society! The fur on Yoruichi's skin shimmered in the light as it lay over her muscles that flexed with every movement.

Yoruichi rarely ever cried, especially in cat form, but the thought of her failed attempts at charming Ichigo nearly brought tears to her eyes. 'I try so hard and get no response but disdain and embarrassment while that Kuchiki girl, that Rukia, _that--_ Yoruichi unconsciously let out a powerful force, obliterating a nearby tree. Yoruichi slumped down nuzzling her small nose in a patch of daisies, 'all she has to do is smile and he'll risk his life for her.' She let out a shaky gasp before bursting into tears, turning back to human form as she curled in fetal position, "Oh Ichigo," she whispered, "will you one day love me?" She lay there for several hours, in a bed of daisies, her weeping not ceasing once.

--

Yoruichi climbed up the side of the cliff as night began to fall, and trudged in the cave, Ichigo was still sound asleep. She pulled on a large, heavy sweeter and some thick wool pants, she didn't want Ichigo to see her, she felt so ugly. She knelt down next to the cot, gradually applying ointment to Ichigo's wounds examining the depth of the cuts, 'the deeper they are the more he loves her' she thought, examining a wound that went completely through his body.

"He loves her."

She watched in horror as Ichigo began to stir, grunting at the soreness of his body, "Ughh, It hurts Yoruichi, how long have I been asleep?"

Yoruichi turned away, not answering his question, "You can go Ichigo, you always do, no matter how hurt you are, or what anyone advices you always go." Yoruichi drew her knees to her chest as she stared and the cold moon hanging in the black sky, "because you love her."

Ichigo was caught off guard, expecting to se Yoruichi prancing around in not a stitch of clothing trying to get him to give in, but this was a new side of her he'd never seen, vulnerable Yoruichi. "Huh? What're you talking about Yoruichi? And what are you wearing?"

Yoruichi decided to answer the latter first, "you're always screaming at me to wear clothes so I don't see any cause for concern, and I don't need to answer your other question."

Ichigo was really confused now, what was going on, Yoruichi was depressed, clothed, and accusing him of loving… "You think I love Rukia-kun?!"

Yoruichi looked up at him, glaring, "It's so obvious, gods, you only mock me more by taking me as a baka." Yoruichi stood as her blood boiled; he was only trying to make her _more_ miserable! "The only logical explanation for coming to the Soul Society and being merely inches from death just to _save _someone, what else could it be but love?"

Ichigo looked at her like she was crazy, "Yoruichi, when Rukia was in the human world, she saved both me and my family from death, I owe her Yoruichi! It's not a matter of love it's a matter of returning the favor, no matter how dangerous!"

Yoruichi looked away crossing her arms disbelievingly, "Ichigo, I'm not stupid nor blind, I'm doing you the courtesy of shielding my ugly body from your view so just shut up and appreciate it!"

Ichigo sat up gaping at her; did she actually think she was _ugly? _She was one of the most beautiful women in the Soul Society, "Yoruichi, what the hell are you talking about?!"

Yoruichi turned around, shock etched on her face, "excuse me?"

Ichigo jumped up, ignoring his numerous wounds and grabbed her shoulders, "Yoruichi don't you _ever_ say that again! You're not ugly; in fact you're actually really pretty!" Ichigo blushed at his revelation but Yoruichi sat with a happy expression on her face which urged him on. "I don't love Rukia, how can I prove it to you?"

Yoruichi was caught of guard by the question, "oh um, well I-" she was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed on hers and a pair of big brown eyes staring at her. "What are you a freaking alien?! You don't stare at people you're kissing, it's like kissing a stalker!"

Ichigo inched away slowly, "sorry Yoru, I don't have much experience with this."

Yoruichi wrapped a long brown arm around him, "It's okay Ichi, I guess I overreacted, and _that's _why you're always telling me to put some clothes on!"

Ichigo blushed a deep crimson, "I guess so, so Yoruichi where to go from here?"

Yoruichi smiled, "how about the repentance cell to go save Rukia?"

"Actually can we stay here for a while? I kind of want to spend more time with you, Yoru." He smiled wrapping a strong arm around her waist.

She smiled up as she nestled into his lap and they stared at the moon, the moon didn't seem so taunting after all. "Sure Kurosaki."

A/N: wow don't shoot me, this was like an impulse thing really! This is my favorite het pairing and I'm sorry if it's utter mushy crap but Yoruichi deserves to be happy okay! She's saved his butt like a million times! Anyways, end of rant, hope you enjoyed, review, and ICHIGO X YORUICHI FOREVER!!


End file.
